


Too Soon

by goblin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Break Up, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now, a scant and miserable three months after two years of Elijah, it's back and this time it's wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses and it wants to give Dom hell. The Billy Crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Coarse language, homoerotic themes, sexual references, brutal honesty  
> DISCLAIMER: I intend no disrespect to Dominic Monaghan, Billy Boyd or Elijah Wood through my entirely inaccurate depictions of them. This is not real. (Well, it has a lot of _someone's_ reality in it - just not theirs.)

In a pub, on a couch, feet on the coffee table, beer in hand, listening to some random band, Dom is experiencing actual pain due to the fact that he's not in contact with Billy's skin. Disturbing, Dom thinks, in the extreme.

It isn't as if the idea of Billy's attractiveness is completely alien to Dom. Alien, yes; but more Star Trek slightly-altered-forehead alien than startling-new-kind-of-mould alien. It had always come and gone, The Billy Crush, like Dom's friend Kane who would always come to parties with great fanfare and loud greetings only to disappear almost immediately and return several hours later bearing cheap cigars significantly aloft or wiping sauce off the corner of his mouth. It arrived. It had long absences. It returned once more. Such was the nature of The Billy Crush. Dom was quite blasé about it by now, just as he had long since stopped worrying about Kane having been mugged on the way to the ATM or drugged and date-raped or something. Sporadic appearances were nothing to be concerned about.

But now, a scant and miserable three months after two years of Elijah, it's back and this time it's wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses and it wants to give Dom hell. The Billy Crush. It's never actually hurt Dom before, just given him a pleasant buzz in the back of his brain. Which is why Dom is so alarmed now. 

Dom closes his eyes, trying to shut the Billyness out. At this rate of spiral it may be necessary to tell him soon. Which Dom does _not_ want to do, because he's scared Bill will freak out and _never be able to touch Dom again_.

* * *

Bill's got the feather pillow. He insisted, because it's Dom's bed and Dom's hospitality. He brooked no protests about being the guest. Dom's house, Dom's choice of pillows. As simple as that. You'd think the feather pillow would be the better one, but really it was just sort of spiky and Dom didn't like the way it sank down in the middle and stayed there. Is one month in too early to stop being gentlemanly about pillows?

Billy had unknowingly reeled in Dom's confession like a fish. Dom almost wished he'd resisted, but he had been so miserable that night and had just wanted to get it out in the open so they could get on with hating one another or being awkward or whatever. It turned out, however, that Billy had the same problem Dom did. But Lij and Ali loomed in Dom's and Billy's pasts respectively, and the words "rebound" and "emotionally vulnerable" held sway. So they agreed to remain friends and do nothing additional.

They lasted a week. 

Billy is asleep and he doesn't look exceptionally adorable. Not as adorable as Dom had imagined he might look, asleep. Mainly Billy's face looks blank. Almost as if it isn't a face at all, but merely a picture of a face. Or a wordless page at the back of a book... "This face intentionally left blank." It's at times like this when Dom is suffused with an overwhelming sense of confusion that all of this is actually happening. How _could_ it be? Surely Dom had, in actuality, just allowed Billy to sleep in his bed because they'd gotten drunk last night, yeah, that must be it, and all those memories of sweat and friction were just strange, strange fantasies that he's only having because he misses Elijah so badly and likes Billy so much and everything has just gotten, well, confused. Unfortunately, however, Dom knows that if he lifted the covers he would see that neither of them was wearing underwear of any variety, and if he pulled the rubbish bin out from under his bed he would see a suspiciously numerous amount of tissues for someone who didn't have a cold, and also a partially used condom. Evidence of an act begun but not completed. 

Billy is not like Elijah. Billy is, for a start, not nearly as interested in the mechanics of sex. In who does what and when and to whom and with what. Elijah thought about that sort of thing a lot. He planned. With Billy it doesn't seem to matter so much what exactly they're doing and where they're going with it, because Billy doesn't care so much about coming.

Elijah was really into come. He was pretty enthused about coming on Dom's chest, his face, in his mouth. He liked it when Dom didn't swallow it but instead rose up to kiss him and let it warmly seep back onto Elijah's own tongue. And all of these things vice versa, of course. If one of them didn't come during sex, Dom and Elijah would worry about why and what went wrong and how they could fix it next time.

Billy doesn't care if he doesn't come during sex. Partly it's because he doesn't come as often as some people do, so he really doesn't expect to. Partly, Billy says, it's because he really, really likes sex and coming normally means it's over. And he never wants it to be over. In any case, it gives Billy-sex a very fluid feel - ironically, considering the lack of actual fluids present - and Dom sort of likes that. He likes that he doesn't have to think about what's happening next, or what Billy's expecting him to do. Elijah always expected something.

It is unnerving, though, when Dom is pressing his lips to Billy's neck and lying close and warm against him and Billy is making these faint, shiver-inducing moaning sounds, and he sounds so fucking turned on and when Dom reaches down for him he finds... that Billy is somewhat akin to the consistency of overcooked pasta. 

Dom can't help but be a tiny bit disappointed on these occasions, as if he might be doing something _wrong_ , though he clearly isn't when he listens to Bill... It's just difficult, you know. Because of the comparisons. Though Dom must keep in mind that of _course_ Elijah could get hard if you so much as looked at him with your eyelashes lowered, but Billy is not 23 years old. He's 36. There _is_ a difference. Dom has to take that into account. Also it helps to recall the time that Billy said to him, "I _want_ to fuck you senseless, Dom. It's just my cock isn't as keen as I am."

This makes Dom feel a lot better, even if he does sometimes wish Bill could be a little more al dente.

* * *

Pale blue light is creeping through the crack in the curtains and Dom is twitching slightly. This is because Billy is currently undoing the buttons of Dom's shirt _with his teeth_ , an astonishing ability which Dom is convinced must have taken a very long time to learn. One of the advantages of being older - more experience. More time to learn useless yet hot and impressive things like manipulating fastenings with one's teeth. Oh, and delicacy of touch - Billy's certainly got that one down. Elijah was artless in comparison.

Knowing this doesn't stop Dom from missing Lij, though, with an ache he feels in the back of his skull even as Billy presses sleepy but purposeful kisses to his chest. Dom supposes he's going to have to wait a while longer before he's able to be with Billy without feeling somehow guilty about Lij. Why should he be guilty? It's not like Lij has any claim on him. Not anymore. 

The other thing Dom can't stop doing is second-guessing himself. Wondering if he and Billy are actually destined to be best friends and that in allowing, no, _encouraging_ Bills to take his charming and delightful mouth a little further downwards, Dom is flying in the face of What Should Be. Maybe this whole thing is just an aberration. But the really frightening thing, the still-rational segment of Dom's brain considers, is that words like "love" have begun to float around their general vicinity. Mosquito-cliché-instinct words, buzzing, trying to get in.

It's too soon, Dom says to himself as Billy's lips close over him, heart-wrenchingly sweet. It's too soon.


End file.
